This invention relates to pumping systems, and more particularly to pumping systems in water control installations where there is a siltation problem.
In water management and control systems as widely used for moving large amounts of water in connection with dams, locks, irrigations systems and other water-flow controlling installations, it frequently happens that the pump sump inlet below the water surface becomes clogged with silt and mud, which in severe cases may completely disable the pumping system. This often happens after periods of heavy rains and presents a difficult problem in the operation of such systems.